marketlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Forum/@comment-79.186.45.51-20150323175842
No Brak wcześniejszych blogach. Napisz już teraz!recent blog posts. Write one now! Introducing Cooking Tale!We are happy to announce an exciting new kitchen game that will take you on a journey from fast food stands to gourmet restaurants! Cooking Tale is a fast-paced and addictive game designed to challenge your time management skills.Assume the role of Audrey, a culinary arts graduate ready to cook up creative cuisine from around the world in a variety of interesting locations on the map. Like a true kitchen worker, you have to pay attention to customer patience and plan ahead in order to serve food on time and make it to the next level!Przedstawiamy Gotowanie Tale!Przedstawiamy Gotowanie Tale!Mamy przyjemność ogłosić nową ekscytującą grę kuchnia, która zabierze Cię w podróż z fast food stoi na znakomitych restauracji! Gotowanie Tale jest w szybkim tempie i wciągająca gra na celu zakwestionowanie swoje umiejętności zarządzania czasem.Wciel się w rolę Audrey, a kulinarne sztuki absolwent gotowe gotować wymyślne dania z całego świata, w różnych ciekawych miejsc na mapie. Jak prawdziwy pracownika kuchni, trzeba zwrócić uwagę na cierpliwość klienta i planować, aby służyć żywności na czas i sprawiają, że do następnego poziomu! Na wyzwanie? Zagraj Cooking Tale na Facebooku już teraz!Mamy przyjemność ogłosić nową ekscytującą grę kuchnia, która zabierze Cię w podróż z fast food stoi na znakomitych restauracji! Gotowanie Tale jest w szybkim tempie i wciągająca gra na celu zakwestionowanie swoje umiejętności zarządzania czasem.Wciel się w rolę Audrey, a kulinarne sztuki absolwent gotowe gotować wymyślne dania z całego świata, w różnych ciekawych miejsc na mapie. Jak prawdziwy pracownika kuchni, trzeba zwrócić uwagę na cierpliwość klienta i planować, aby służyć żywności na czas i sprawiają, że do następnego poziomu! Na wyzwanie? Zagraj Cooking Tale na Facebooku już teraz! Up for the challenge? Play Cooking Tale on Facebook now! The following updates were made on 9/24/14:✓ Added a new quest series for Chinese New Year including 8 quests with three item rewards. Can you please tell me what the rewards were for the Chinese New Year? I may have Hi all, The game is under maintenance. Things will hopefully be back to normal soon. Stay ere are today's updates:Hi all! Some updates today!More topics in News & ogin or Signup to post a commentogin lub Zarejestruj się aby dodaogin or Signup to post aogin or Your MarketBilling & PaymentsCommon Problems 3Game Credits Not Registered to AccountHere are the latest updates!Once you sign up, you will have complete access to our solutions and FAQs, ask questions and learn from our user community. You can also raise support issues and track their status.Po zalogowaniu się, będziesz miał pełny dostęp do naszych rozwiązań i często zadawane pytania, zadawać pytania i dowiedzieć się z naszej społeczności użytkowników. Możesz również poruszyć kwestie wsparcia i śledzić ich stan. - St. Patrick items are active!- A new quest series with four item rewards is available for St. Patrick season!- New Bingo game with St.Patrick decoration rewards will be available on March 12.- Leprechaun celebrity will be visiting the store during St. Patrick theme.This is really sad. For the St. Patrick season you brought out the dekorations from the last 2 years. You have created nothing new :( The only Game that got new things is Fashland and sometimes Cafeland, but Marketland is always left out. I don´t understand this.... Why? Login or Signup to post a commentOto najnowsze aktualizacje! - St. Patrick pozycje są aktywne!- Nowa seria zadanie z czterech nagród pozycja jest dostępna dla St Patrick sezonu!- New Bingo gra z St.Patrick dekoracji nagrody będą dostępne w dniu 12 marca.- Leprechaun sławna będzie odwiedzenie sklepu podczas St. Patrick theme.This jest naprawdę smutne. Na sezon St Patrick Ci wyprowadzili dekorations z ostatnich 2 lat. Ty nic nowego stworzył :( tylko gra, że dostał nowe rzeczy jest Fashland a czasem Cafeland, ale Marketland zawsze jest pominięta. Nie rozumiem tego .... Dlaczego?Zaloguj się lub Zarejestruj się aby dodać komentarz Packages Not Adding ImmediatelyFacebookNeighbors & Friends 4Neighbors Not LoadingWhy did Facebook block me?Can't Find a Neighbor I Want to DeleteHow Can I find more Friends?Game Cards 2Where can I get a gift card?Didn't Get Right Amount of CreditsCan you add more payment methodRozliczenia i płatnościTypowe problemy z 3Autorzy gry nie są zarejestrowane na kontoPakiety Nie Dodanie ImmediatelyFacebookSąsiedzi i Przyjaciele 4Sąsiedzi się nie ładująDlaczego Facebook blokuje mnie?Nie może znaleźć sąsiada chcę usunąćJak mogę znaleźć więcej znajomych?Karty gry 2Gdzie mogę uzyskać kartę upominkową?Nie Zdobądź odpowiednią ilość PunktówMożna dodać więcej metodę płatności Luxury PointsHow Do I Make Coins Faster?Using CardsE-Commerce Machine FAQSee all 11 articlesFAQs 11Your MarketLuxury PointsHow Do I Make Coins Faster?Using CardsE-Commerce Machine FAQSee all 11 articlesKnown Issues 4E-Commerce Machine Resets Before Time is UpUnable to Sell Some ProductsNeighbors' Pictures Are Not ShowingTwój Marketluksusowe PunktyJak zrobić Monety szybciej?Korzystanie z kartE-commerce Maszyna FAQZobacz wszystkie 11 artykułyNajczęściej zadawane pytania 11Twój Marketluksusowe PunktyJak zrobić Monety szybciej?Korzystanie z kartE-commerce Maszyna FAQZobacz wszystkie 11 artykułyZnane problemy 4E-commerce maszynowe resetuje zanim czas się skończyNie sprzedawać niektóre produktyZdjęcia sąsiadów Czy nie pokazujeCodzienne Bonus Nie Zarejestruj Automatycznie Daily Bonus Does not Register AutomaticallySignup to post a commentNew Game: Cooking Tale!Adobe Flash Player is the standard for delivering high-impact, rich Web content. Designs, animation, and application user interfaces are deployed immediately across all browsers and platforms, attracting and engaging users with a rich Web experience. The table below contains the latest Flash Player version information. Adobe recommends that all Flash Player users upgrade to the most recent version of the player through the Player Download Center to take advantage of security updates. Platform Browser Player versionWindows Internet Explorer - ActiveX 17.0.0.134Internet Explorer (Windows 8.x) - ActiveX 17.0.0.134Firefox, Mozilla - NPAPI 17.0.0.134Chrome (embedded), Opera, Chromium-based browsers - PPAPI 17.0.0.134MacintoshOS X Firefox, Safari - NPAPI 17.0.0.134Chrome (embedded), Opera, Chromium-based browsers - PPAPI 17.0.0.134Linux Mozilla, Firefox - NPAPI (Extended Support Release) 11.2.202.451Chrome (embedded), Chromium-based browsers - PPAPI 17.0.0.134Solaris Flash Player 11.2.202.223 is the last supported Flash Player version for Solaris. 11.2.202.223Copyright © 1996 - 2014 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved.Copyright © 2015 Adobe Systems Incorporated. All rights reserved.Terms of Use | Privacy | CookiesAdChoicesAdobe Flash Player to standard dla realizacji efektownych, bogatej zawartości sieci Web. Designs, animacji i interfejsy użytkownika aplikacji są stosowane bezpośrednio we wszystkich przeglądarkach i platformach, przyciągania i angażowania użytkowników z bogatym doświadczeniem internetowej. Poniższa tabela zawiera najnowsze informacje o wersji programu Flash Player. Firma Adobe zaleca, aby wszyscy użytkownicy Flash Player uaktualnić do najnowszej wersji odtwarzacza za pośrednictwem odtwarzacza Download Center, aby skorzystać z aktualizacji zabezpieczeń. Przeglądarka Player w wersji platformyWindows Internet Explorer - ActiveX 17.0.0.134Internet Explorer (Windows 8.x) - ActiveX 17.0.0.134Firefox, Mozilla - NPAPI 17.0.0.134Przeglądarki Chrome (wbudowany), Opera, Chrome, oparte - PPAPI 17.0.0.134ProchowiecOS X Firefox, Safari - NPAPI 17.0.0.134Przeglądarki Chrome (wbudowany), Opera, Chrome, oparte - PPAPI 17.0.0.134Linux Mozilla Firefox - NPAPI (Extended Pomoc Release) 11.2.202.451Przeglądarki Chrome (wbudowany), na bazie chromu - PPAPI 17.0.0.134Solaris jest Flash Player 11.2.202.223 ostatnia wersja wspiera Flash Player dla systemu Solaris. 11.2.202.223Copyright © 1996 - 2014 Adobe Systems Incorporated. Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone.Copyright © 2015 Adobe Systems Incorporated. Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone.Regulamin | Prywatność | CookiesAdChoicesPosted by Nora, 2 months ago READ FIRST: About the ForumPosted by Emily, 6 months ago We are Adding More Quests!Posted by Emily, 6 days ago Updates - 3/11/15Check this forum frequently for news about the game and the forum.Recentogin lub Zarejestruj się aby umieścić commentNew gry Gotowanie Tale!Wysłany przez Nora, 2 miesiące temu PRZECZYTAJ PIERWSZY: O forumWysłany przez Emily, 6 miesięcy temu Jesteśmy Dodawanie więcej questów!Wysłany przez Emily, 6 dni temu Aktualizacje - 3/11 / 15Sprawdź forum często wieści o grze i forum.ostatnipopularny Popular commentNew Game: Cooking Tale! Posted by Nora, 2 months ago READ FIRST: About the ForumPosted by Emily, 6 months ago We are Adding More Quests!Posted by Emily, 6 days ago Updates - 3/11/15ć komentarzAnnouncements READ FIRST: About the ForumRelease Notes - 9/24/14Marketland WikiUpdates - 1/14/15New Game: Cooking Tale!Updates - 1/28/15Maintenance - 1/29/15Updates - 2/5/15Updates - 3/11/15See all 11 topicsWięcej tematów w Nowości i ogłoszeniaPRZECZYTAJ PIERWSZY: O forumInformacje o wydaniu - 24.09.14Marketland WikiAktualizacje - 14.01.15Nowa gra: Gotowanie Tale!Aktualizacje - 28.01.15Konserwacja - 29.01.15Aktualizacje - 05/02/15Aktualizacje - 11.03.15Zobacz wszystkie 11 tematów *Added a new quest series including 6 quests and 3 item rewards for Chinese New Year theme. *Added new Spin (will be active on February 26) *Valentine's Day items are passive. *Valentine's Day skins are passive. *Witam wszystkich! Niektóre aktualizacje już dziś! * *Dodano nową serię questów, w tym 6 questów i 3 nagrody pozycja dla chińskiego Nowego Roku tematu. *Dodano nowy Spin (będzie aktywne w dniu 26 lutego) *Walentynkowe są pasywne. *Walentynki skórki Dzień są pasywne. * - The quest series including 6 quests and 3 item rewards for Valentine's Day theme is added.- The quest series including 3 quests and 2 item rewards for Rio Carnival theme is added.- The new Bingo items are added. It will be on game on February 12.- Added a new celebrity for Rio theme named Carnival Girl.- The Valentine's Day items are active.- Added inbox banners of the new games Magic Drops and Cooking Tale. Happy playing!Oto dzisiejsze aktualizacje: - Quest w tym 6 z serii questów i 3 nagrody pozycja na Walentynki tematu dodaje.- Quest w tym 3 serie questów i 2 nagrody Rio Carnival pozycja dla tematu dodaje.- Nowe elementy dodawane są bingo. To będzie na grze w dniu 12 lutego.- Dodano nową gwiazdę o nazwie Karnawał w Rio tematu Dziewczyna.- Na walentynkowe są aktywne.- Dodano banery Skrzynka odbiorcza, w nowych grach Magia kropli i Tale Cooking. Szczęśliwy gry!tuned for news and Lisa will clean any damaged products!Witam wszystkich, Gra jest w trakcie prac konserwacyjnych. Rzeczy, mam nadzieję wrócić do normy wkrótce. Bądź na bieżąco o nowościach i Lisa wyczyści wszystkie uszkodzone produkty!completed it but I thought I still needed to send gifts to neighbors but I had to leave the game for work and it had disappeared when I opened my game again. Thank you. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co były nagrody dla chińskiego Nowego Roku? I może ukończyć go ale myślę, że nadal potrzebne, aby wysłać prezenty dla sąsiadów, ale musiałem opuścić grę do pracy i zniknął, gdy otworzyłem grę ponownie. Dziękuję. ✓ Activated Chinese New year items. ✓ Added a new celebrity named Traditional Girl. ✓ Dodano nową serię questów dla chińskiego Nowego Roku, w tym 8 zadań z trzech elementów nagród. ✓ aktywowany chińskie przedmioty Nowy Rok. ✓ Dodano nową gwiazdę o nazwie Tradycyjny dziewczyna. ✓ Nowa gra Spin i nagrody są dodawane, to będzie czynna w dniu 29 stycznia. ✓ Dodano przycisk do przekierowywania naszego nowego gry Cooking Tale. ✓ Usunięto tle śniegu. ✓ New Spin game and rewards are added, it will be active on January 29. ✓ Removed the snowy background.Added a new offer package for Oktoberfest.Added Oktoberfest quest series including 7 quests and 2 quest rewards.Added new Bingo.Summer items are inactive.A new booster gadget "Double Attraction" is up for Sale on Limited Item Sale.Następujące aktualizacje zostały wykonane na 24.09.14: Dodano nowe oferty pakiet dla Oktoberfest.Dodano Oktoberfest serię questów, w tym 7 questów i 2 questów nagród.Dodano nowy Bingo.Szt letnie są nieaktywne.Nowy gadżet dopalacz "Pokój atrakcji" jest na sprzedaż na ograniczoną sprzedaż towaru. We hope you enjoy the changes.